


It's happen in a blink

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Šťasný život. Suho si myslel, že má šťastný život, než se stalo něco, co si ani v nejzazším koutě mysli nedokázal představit, že by se kdy stalo. Všechno se to stalo, tak narychlo, že si Suho není jistý, jestli jeho život bude nadále, tak šťastný, jak býval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's happen in a blink

Všechno se to stalo tak náhle. Nikdy si člověk neuvědomuje, o co může přijít. Dojde mu to, až o to skutečně přijde. Tím je to pak horší. Zmizí to a zůstane po tom zející prázdnota, která vás sžírá. Připomíná vám to to, pro co jste žili a co jste už ztratili. Nikde to není v dosahu a vy jen marně čekáte, máte pořád naději a ta neděje se ne a ne naplnit. 

Pak, když člověk ztratí to, na čem mu nejvíc zaleží je už pozdě. Většinou je pozdě na to, aby se to dalo zvrátit, tak jak to bylo předtím. Nikdy nic nebude tak, jak to bylo. To nejde. Měli bychom žít jenom pro tuhle jednu chvíli, kterou prožíváme teď. Protože, tahle chvíle je to, co se skutečně děje. Víme, co se stalo včera, ale už to nikdy nevrátíme, ty chvíle jsou v nedohlednu. Nevíme co se bude dít zítra. Jediné co nám zůstane je právě tahle chvíle, nad touhle chvílí mám určitou moc, kterou může použít a utvořit si ji podle obrazu svého. Proto je tahle chvíle tak důležitá každý, kdo má možnost, by si z téhle chvíle měl co nejvíc zapamatovat. Protože, vzpomínky jsou to, co z těch prožitých chvil nakonec zůstane a ten kdo nemá vzpomínky, nemá nic.

Ztrácí tím svojí podstatu, ztrácí tím svoje pravé já. Utápí se v nevědomí. Ztratí tím všechno. Co s člověkem, který neví. Který neví, jak moc pro něho znamenáte, který neví, kolik společných chvil jste zažili, který zkrátka ne svojí vinou o všechno tohle přijde. Co si pak má počít člověk, který ví. Který si všechny tyhle chvíle pamatuje. Jak se s tím má vyrovnat. Co může spojovat dva lidi, kteří se ocitnout v takovéto situaci, že jeden ví a ten druhý zkrátka neví. Ale tohle není zdaleka konec, ba naopak tohle je teprve začátek. Začátek něčeho co bych nikdy nikomu nepřál. Ale bohužel svět je kruté místo, kde si každý musí vydobýt to svoje a ani se mnou to nebylo jinak.

Všechno se to stalo v jednom prchavém momentu. Jiní lidé se smáli, byli smutní, prožívali svoje radostné chvíle se svými blízkými, jiný se zase s někým seznámili, prostě obyčejní lidí a zažívali obyčejné chvíle. Ale jedna taková chvíle byla pro mě opravdu bolestivá. Jeden prchavý moment.

Nikdy jsme spolu na dovolené nebyli. Proto jsme se tak těšili, až se vyvlékneme z toho všeho ruchu velkoměsta a budeme spolu jenom sami a užívat si jeden druhého. Nemohl jsem se dočkat. Poslední dobou nás práce zaměstnávala čím dál více a tak jsme se rozhodli s tím něco udělat. Rozhodli jsme se spolu strávit krásných deset dní. Od všeho pryč.

Seděli jsme v autě. Řídil jsem, Sehun seděl vedle mně. Usmíval se. Dlouho jsem úsměv na jeho hezké tváři neviděl. Tolik mi chyběl. Jeden úsměv a můj den byl hned o něco hezčí a jasnější. Stačilo mi to. Ten jeden typický úsměv, na který jsem zvyklí.   
„Dlouho jsem tě neviděl se usmívat.“  
„Já vím. Měli jsme toho hodně. Nemysli si, tvůj úsměv mi taky chyběl.“ Všude bylo ticho a klid. Vydali jsme se na letiště v noci. Abychom se vyhli tomu všemu shonu a dopravní špičce. Zastavil jsem a natáhl jsem se k němu pro polibek. Byl to jenom rychlí polibek, ale byl plný těch nejupřímnějších citů. Pak se to všechno stalo. Někdo do našeho auta narazil. Hlavou jsem se praštil o volant a ztratil jsem se v rouchu nevědomosti.

 

„Ale bude v pořádku, že ano?“ Ptal jsem se lékaře, už po několikáté. Vzbudil jsem se v nemocnici. Stála u mě sestřička a všechno mi vysvětlila. Měli jsme nehodu, já jsem upadl do bezvědomí. A probral jsem se až tady. 

Jen, co jsem si uvědomil, co se nám stalo, tak jsem se okamžitě vyptával kde je Sehun a co mu je. Sestřička mi řekla, že se musím uklidnit, a že za mnou přijde lékař. Ten přišel v pár minutách a řekl mi, že Sehun je vedlejším pokoji a že není nijak ohrožen na životě, má jenom pár škrábanců a nějaké odřeniny. Já jsem dopadl podobně, nic hrozného se nám nestalo.

„Ovšem. Nic mu nehrozí, můžete se za ním jít podívat.“ To mi nemusel říkat dvakrát, stejně jsem byl z toho všeho nervózní, z toho, že jsem ho neviděl, ano tvrdili mi, že je mimo nebezpečí, ale já jsem to neviděl, jenom mi to někdo řekl. Potřeboval jsem se ujistit, že je opravdu v pořádku. 

Vešel jsem do pokoje, ve kterém byl. Seděl na posteli a byl opřený o polštáře. Nepřítomně se díval z okna. Zřejmě si nevšiml, že jsem za ním přišel. Opatrně jsem za sebou zavřel dveře. Ale, toho si už všiml a otočil se po hluku, který slyšel. Vypadal normálně, jako vždycky, jen mě zarazila rána na jeho hlavě. Měl ji ovázanou a prosakovala tam krev. To mě vyděsilo. Konečně jsem nechal všem mým pocitům průchod a bez sebemenšího varování, jsem se k němu vrhl a objal jsem ho. Nehodlal jsem ho v nejbližších minutách pustit. Potřeboval jsem vědět, že je v pořádku.

„Moc mě to mrzí. Kdybych tam nezastavil, tak se nic neděje. Omlouvám se.“ Mumlal jsem, když jsem ho objímal.  
„Zastavil? Kde si zastavil? A proč jsem sakra tady?“  
„My měli jsme nehodu, ty si to nepamatuješ?“  
„Ne.“ Zazvonil jsem na sestru. Ta přišla během chvíle.  
„On si nepamatuje naší nehodu, je s tím něco v nepořádku?“ Zeptal jsem se s obavou v hlase.  
„To se může stát. Tohle je u nehod běžné. Ale, pro jistotu sem pošlu lékaře.“ Poděkoval jsem jí. Sehun se nezdál být ve své kůži. Muselo, ho vyděsit, že neví, co se stalo. Seděl jsem u něho na posteli.  
„Měli jsme nehodu. Byla to moje vina, zastavil jsem a pak do nás to auto narazilo a já jsem se probudil v nemocnici, moc mě to mrzí.“ Sehun se na mě díval, ale najednou se jeho oči rozšířili a chytl mě za ruku.  
„Co Luhan, je v pořádku? Nestalo se mu nic? Kde je?“  
„Luhan?“ Zeptal jsem se nechápavě, proč se ptá na Luhana?  
„Je mu něco? Proto se tak tváříš? Suho hyung řekni mi, co se stalo?“ Suho hyung, Suho hyung, Suho hyung, proč mi tak říká? Takhle mě naposledy oslovil, ještě když jsme byli…ještě, když jsme patřili pod EXO, než jsme odešli, proč mi tak říká?  
„Sehune, v tom autě jsme byli sami dva. Luhan s námi nebyl.“  
„Byl. Pamatuju si to. Odjížděli jsme ze studia a v našem autě jsme seděli já a Luhan, ty a Kris. Kde je? Stalo se mu něco a co ostatní, proč mi to nechceš říct?“  
„Sehune, co je za rok?“  
„Proč se ptáš, Suho řekni mi co s nimi je, prosím tě, jestli se Luhanovi něco stalo, co s ním je?!“ V tomhle momentě do naší konverzace vstoupil lékař, který právě dorazil.  
„Tak jaký je tady problém?“  
„On si nevzpomíná. On si to nepamatuje.“  
„Co si nepamatuje?“ Zeptal se mě lékař. Nepamatuje si to, že jsme spolu odešli z EXO, nepamatuje si, že se rozešel s Luhanem, nepamatuje si to, že je se mnou, nepamatuje si nic so se týká nás. Nepamatuje si nic.  
„Sehune, řekni mi, co si pamatuješ, jako poslední vzpomínku, než ses probudil tady.“  
„Byli jsme ve studiu, už bylo pozdě a byli jsme unavení, tak jsme se vydali zpátky do dormu. Já, Luhan, Suho hyung a Kris hyung, pak jsem se probudil tady.“  
„Dobře, moc dobře. A pamatuješ si datum, kdy to bylo?“  
„Ano. Bylo to 11. Května.“  
„Dobře, dneska je 11. Května, to je v pořádku a pamatuješ si rok?“  
„Samozřejmě. 2013.“ Pamatuje si rok 2013, jenom do roku 2013. Celé čtyři roky našeho života jsou z jeho hlavy pryč. Celé čtyři roky. Všechno. Musel jsem se dostat pryč. Musel jsem na čerstvý vzduch. Odešel jsem z toho pokoje. 

 

„Vrátí se mu paměť?“ Byla první otázka, na kterou jsem chtěl znát odpověď.  
„Nevím. V tomhle případě je možné, že už za hodinu si na všechno vzpomene, nebo to může trvat roky anebo se mu paměť nikdy nevrátí.“  
„Nikdy?“  
„I ta možnost tu je. Teď mu musíme vysvětlit, co se všechno stalo. Je zmatený a pořád chce vidět, ostatní spolujezdce z auta, kteří tam nebyli. Musíme mu to vysvětlit.“ Vrátili jsme se do jeho pokoje. Pořád seděl na posteli a vypadal zmateně.  
„Suho hyung, co se to tady děje? Proč mi nikdo nechce říct, co je s Luhanem a Krisem?“  
„Sehune, musíme si s tebou o něčem promluvit.“ Došel k němu lékař a všechno se mu snažil vysvětlit. To, že si nepamatuje čtyři roky jeho života, že utrpěl ztrátu paměti. Všechno mu to vysvětloval. Já jsem jenom seděl u jeho postele a sledoval jsem jeho výrazy obličeje, a jak se měnili. 

„Takže Luhan je v pořádku?“  
„Ty si ztratil čtyři roky vzpomínek a první co tě zajímá, jestli je v pořádku?“  
„Suho hyung?“ Jak mu to mám všechno vysvětlit. On si pořád myslí, že je to devatenáctiletý kluk, který je zamilovaný do někoho s kým už dávno není. Jak mu to mám všechno vysvětlit. Lékař se omluvil s tím, že víc pro něho udělat nemůže a že je na mě, abych mu se vším pomohl, domluvil nám další kontrolu a řekl, že si tu Sehuna nechají do zítra. Pak, že ho můžu vzít domů.  
„Sehune. Já nevím, kde mám začít. Nejlepší bude, když se budeš ptát. Ptej se. Já ti na všechno odpovím.“  
„Kde je Luhan?“  
„Nevím.“  
„Proč tady není?“  
„Ty a Luhan…vy dva jste se rozešli. Před víc než třemi lety.“  
„To není pravda, ty mi lžeš. To se nemohlo stát. Vždyť jsme se milovali, proč bych to dělal, vždyť ho pořád miluju, musím ho vidět, kde je? Pořád mám pocit, jako by byl v tom autě s námi. Zavolej ho. Ne, já ho zavolám sám.“ Vzal si mobil a začal hledat Luhanovo číslo.  
„Sehune. Nech mě, abych ti všechno vysvětlil. Už nejsme dál ve skupině. Odešli jsme. Ty ses rozešel s Luhanem. Pak jsme odešli ze skupiny.“ Mlčel. Jeho oči se zaplavili slzami. Bolelo mě ho takhle vidět a všechno je to moje vina. Kdybych nezastavoval, kdybych jel dál. Nic z toho by se nestalo a my dva bychom na dovolené a užívali bychom si společnosti toho druhého. Nemuselo by se nic takového stát.

„Proč si se mnou tady ty? Když jsme tedy odešli ze skupiny, proč jsme byli spolu v autě, proč jsme pořád spolu v kontaktu, proč?“ On to věděl. Věděl to. Všiml si těch prstýnků, co jsme měli. Všiml si jich. Věděl, proč jsme tady spolu. Ale nedokázal si to připustit. Jak by taky mohl, když si myslí, že náš vztah neexistuje.  
„Měl by si spát. Vyspi se. Nejdůležitější je, abys byl v pořádku. Všechno ti to zítra povím. Vyspi se.“

 

Usnul jsem u jeho postele, když jsem ho držel za ruku. Tak jsem se i druhý den probudil. Sehun ještě spal. Pustil jsem jeho ruku a díval jsem se, jak spí a čekal jsem, než se vzbudí. Po chvíli se vzbudil. Já jsem už sbalil jeho věci a mohli jsme se vydat domů. Sehun byl potichu. Vyplnili jsme nějaké papíry. Nasedli jsme do taxíku a jeli jsme domů. 

Odemkl jsem dveře a položil jsem jeho věci v obýváku na stůl. Sehun se posadil na pohovku. Nemluvil. Od rána co se vzbudil, tak nemluvil. Ani se na mě nepodíval. Jenom dělal to, co jsem mu řekl. Jak tohle všechno zvládneme? Najednou se zvedl a šel k poličce, kde byli naše fotky. Nás dvou. Ještě se skupinou. S našimi rodiči. Zastavil se u fotky, kde jsme ještě byli se skupinou. Jsme tam všichni. Sehun stojí za mnou a objímá mě. Jsme tam šťastní. Další fotka, je z našeho prvního výročí. Jenom se tam držíme za ruce a díváme se jeden druhému do očí. Další je s jeho a mými rodiči a rodinné oslavy. Zase tam jsme spolu. A další a další fotky. 

Nervózně jsem ho pozoroval. Vzpomíná si na něco? Nebo jsou ty fotky pro něj nic. Jenom něco co si nepamatuje.

„Bydlím tady?“   
„Bydlíme tady spolu.“  
„Jak dlouho?“  
„Nastěhovali jsme se sem asi před dvěma lety.“  
„Ne, myslím, jak dlouho jsme my dva…spolu“  
„Tři roky.“  
„Je to vážné?“ Nedíval se na mě. Stál ke mně zády. Došel jsem k němu a položil jsem mu ruku na rameno. Ucukl, ale otočil se na mě.  
„Bydlíme spolu, takže ano, je to vážné.“  
„Nepamatuju si to. Nechci ti ublížit, ale je to tak. Podle všech těch fotek, to vypadá, že jsem byl šťastný, ale já si to nepamatuju. Pamatuju si jenom Luhana. Vím, že ti tím ubližuju, ale mohl bych s ním mluvit?“ Luhan, Luhan. To neumí mluvit o ničem jiném. To ho nezajímají jeho rodiče, jeho rodina. To má v tý hlavě jenom Luhana? Jenom jeho.   
„Dobře. Když to chceš.“  
„Děkuju Suho hyung.“ Nepamatuje si ani to, že mi říkal Joonmyun? Ani to si nepamatuje. Suho mi řekl, před hodně dlouhou dobou. Řekl mi, že moje skutečné jméno je pro něho důležitější než moje přezdívka, že mi bude říkat mým jménem, tím co mi vybrali rodiče, řekl mi, že když mě oslovuje Joonmyun, že se tím cítí být ke mně blíž.  
.  
.  
„Luhane,“ zvedl se ze židle a došel k němu a objal ho. Dovolal jsem se mu a řekl jsem mu co se stalo. Takže, když jsem ho požádal o pomoc, tak ani na chvíli neváhal. To je celý on, vždycky se mohl přetrhnout, aby každému pomohl. Minseok stál vedle něho a těch dvou si nevšímal a přisedl si ke mně.  
„Tak jak to zvládáš?“  
„Pravdu?“ Kývl na souhlas.  
„Nezvládám. Snažím se kvůli němu, ale je to těžký. Jsem z toho unavený.“  
„Nedivím se ti. Kdyby mě se stalo to co tobě, kdyby na mě Luhan zapomněl, nevím, jak bych se s tím vyrovnal.“ Sehun se už odtáhl od Luhana a posadili se ke stolu. Nikdo nic neříkal. Sehun jenom pozoroval Luhana. Mě to začínalo vadit. Chápu, že Luhan je teď v jeho světě to nejdůležitější, spíš se to snažím pochopit. Ale mám dojem, že se mi to daří, čím dál tím míň a míň.

„Sehune, kvůli čemu si mě chtěl vidět?“ Zeptal se ho Luhan přímo.  
„Chci to slyšet od tebe. Potřebuju to slyšet od tebe.“ Zašeptal, ale nepodíval se na něho. Myslím si, že pořád doufá, že je to jenom špatný vtip. Myslí si, že se probudí z tohohle strašného snu a bude tam, kde to zná a kde chce být. Tedy to bych si alespoň přál já, kdyby se mi stalo něco takového, nedokážu si představit, jak se musí cítit ztracený, bezradný a hlavně zmatený.

„Sehune, Suho ti to řekl. Rozešli jsme se. Pořád jsme spolu zůstali více méně v kontaktu. Pak jste spolu odešli. Pořád jste spolu, naposledy co jsme vás s Minem viděli, tak jste plánovali jet na dovolenou.“  
„Takže je to pravda?“  
„Ty víš, že je. Jenom si to nechceš připustit. Místo toho, aby si sám sebe přesvědčoval, že je všechno pořád, tak jak si pamatuješ, bys měl spíš zkoušet si vzpomenout, co je pro tebe důležité teď. A sám víš, že já to nejsem.“  
„Proč jsme se rozešli?“  
„Proč to chceš vědět?“  
„Prostě chci. Chci vědět, proč ses se mnou rozešel.“  
„Ty ses rozešel se mnou.“  
„To není možný.“  
„Sehune, rozešel ses se mnou. Všichni tady ti to můžou dosvědčit, hlavně Suho. Je mi líto co se ti stalo, ale měl by ses snažit. Vím, že si mě chtěl vidět, protože jsi zmatený, ale musíš se tomu postavit.“ Dál se Sehun do konverzace nezapojoval. Už jsme si řekli jenom pár vět a rozešli jsme se.

 

Dorazili jsme domů a Sehun se zavřel v pokoji pro hosty. Nevyšel z něho celý den. Nevěděl jsem, co dál. Jak se k němu mám chovat? Jak bude všechno teď fungovat. Vím, že potřebuje čas, aby se se vším vypořádal. Ale co já? Ta bolest co se mi rozrůstá po celém těle a nechce mě opustit. Projevuje se pokaždé, když se na mě podívá těma očima, těma očima, ve kterých nevidím, to co jsem v nich vídal každý den. Nevidím v nich tu něhu, tu radost a hlavně tu lásku. Všechno z těch očí zmizelo. A ta bolest se stává větší a větší a je čím dál tím míň snesitelná.

Jeden den za druhým všechno probíhalo stejně. Ráno jsem vstal. Po Sehunovi ani stopy. Vrátil jsem se z práce, po Sehunovi ani stopy. Za celé odpoledne vyjde ze svého pokoje nanejvýš dvakrát. Sotva se mnou promluví slovo. Pak udělám večeři, k té vždycky přijde. Umyje po večeři nádobí a poklidí v kuchyni. Pak se zase sebere a jde do svého pokoje. A pak se celý den opakuje nanovo. Takhle to jde už dobré tři týdni. Snažím se s ním mluvit, ale marně. Dostanu z něho nanejvýš jednoslabičnou odpověď.

Zaklepal jsem na dveře od jeho pokoje. Řekl jsem mu, že je večeře hotová. Vrátil jsem se do kuchyně. Po chvíli přišel a sedl si ke stolu.  
„Myslím, že bychom si měli promluvit.“ Zvedl ke mně jeho pohled.  
„Já nevím, jestli tobě to takhle vyhovuje, ale mě ne. Tohle nikam nevede. Co, když si nikdy nevzpomeneš, to bude pořád tokový? To budeš pořád zavřený v tom pokoji a ani se na mě nepodíváš?“  
„Suho hyung, já…je to těžké…myslím, že bych se mě odstěhovat.“  
„Odstěhovat? A kam?“  
„K rodičům. Vlastně to už je domluvené. Pochop mě, cítím se tu nepříjemně a taky mi vadí ten tvůj smutný pohled. A vzpomínky…nic. Nevzpomněl jsem si ani na jednu jedinou věc.“  
„D-dobře. Jestli je to, co chceš. Já ti bránit nebudu.“  
„Myslím, že pro teď to bude nejlepší.“ Chuť na jídlo, které bylo přede mnou, mě přešla. Všechno se hroutí. Všechno je to v hajzlu. Odešel jsem od stolu a zavřel jsem se v našem pokoji. Vlastně už v mém pokoji.

Takže všechno skončí prostě takhle. On se ani nepokouší vzpomenout. Nepokouší se se mnou sblížit. Je jenom zavřený v tom jeho pokoji a na mě se ani nepodívá, když se ho na něco zeptám, tak mi stěží odpoví. A teď přijde s tím, že se chce stěhovat? Ale jestli je to co chce, tak kdo jsem já, abych mu říkal, aby tady zůstal, proti jeho vůli. Nemyslím si, že by mě poslechl, ani kdybych chtěl. Ale nestojí to za to, abychom to alespoň zkusili? Vždyť do teď jsme nic neudělali, jen jsme se pohodlně jeden druhému vyhýbali. 

Byli jsme spolu, tak dlouho, nemělo by smysl to alespoň zkusit? Dát tomu poslední šanci. Moje nohy se dali do pohybu dřív než jsem věděl, co dělám, tak jsem stál u dveří jeho pokoje a čekal jsem, jestli mě pustí dál. Pustil.

„Suho hyung potřebuješ něco?“  
„Já…ano. Dej mi pár dní. Do teď jsme tady kolem sebe jenom chodili a ani do očí jsme si pořádně nepodívali. Nechci se toho, co jsme měli jenom tak vzdát. Dej mi pár dní. Pokud se ani pak tvoje stanovisko nezmění, tak tě nechám odejít. Ale teď nemůžu. Nechci, znamenáš pro mě moc, než abych tě nechal jenom tak odejít. Nemůžeš alespoň tohle udělat?“  
„Suho hyung….já nepamatuju si nic a vzpomínky se mi nevrací.“  
„Tak ti je zkusíme vrátit. Vezmu tě na místa, která pro nás něco znamenali. Vezmu tě všude, pokusím se. Nemůžu tě nechat odejít, aniž bych to zkusil.“  
„Dobře. Pár dní. Pokusíme se o to. Já vím, že se kvůli mně jenom trápíš, ale já si chci vzpomenout. Když odejdeš z práce, tak se postavím před všechny ty fotky a snažím se vzpomenout, snažím se.“   
„Sehunnie,“ objal jsem ho. Po tak dlouhé době, jsem ho cítil u sebe. Měl jsem pocit, že se můžu zhluboka nadechnout.  
„Děkuju, děkuju.“ Odtáhl se ode mne. Po tak dlouhé době jsem na něm zase viděl úsměv.   
„Zítra začneme. Buď v devět připravený.“ Odešel jsem z jeho pokoje. Hned jsem zavolal do práce a vzal jsem se dovolenou. Nevzdám se jen tak.

 

„To myslíš vážně?“ Zeptal se mě Sehun se smíchem na tváři.  
„Myslím. Na první rande jsem tě chtěl vzít na něco speciálního a nic lepšího mě nenapadlo. Když si to uviděl, tak si se strašně smál, až ti z očí tekly slzy. Já jsem se cítil, tak trapně. Ale, tobě to nevadilo. Stačilo ti, že jsme byli spolu.“ Seděli jsme u jezera. Před námi byli pruty a my jsme seděli v trávě a dívali jsme se spolu na hladinu jezera. Ano, na naše první rande jsem ho vzal rybařit. V mé hlavě to nebyl, zas tak špatný nápad. Jenže když jsem viděl jeho reakci, tak jsem se chtěl propadnout do země.  
„Neměl si mě vzít spíš do kina? Na večeři? Nebo na nějaké romantické místo? Za to si mě vzal na místo, kde mě budou štípat komáři a divně to tu páchne.“ Otočil jsem se na něho a nemohl jsem z něho spustit oči. Něco v tom smyslu mi řekl i před lety. Je to pořád on.   
„Co je?“   
„Nic, jenom tvoje reakce před lety byla naprosto stejná.“  
„A to jsme opravdu chytali ryby?“  
„No chvíli ano, ale potom si odhodil prut a řekl si, že tě to nebaví, posadil ses mi do klína a pozorovali jsme spolu hladinu jezera a pak západ slunce.“  
„Takže, to nebylo tak špatné první rande, co?“  
„Ne, to nebylo.“ Pak jsme jenom seděli a pozorovali hladinu jezera. Tak jako před lety. Začalo se stmívat a být chladno. Měli bychom jít. Strávili jsme celý den spolu. Nejdřív cestu sem a pak tady. Povídali jsme si. Vyprávěl jsem mu o našem vztahu, co všechno jsme zažili. Všechno co jsem mu chtěl říct, tak jsem mu řekl.  
„Měli bychom jít.“  
„Dobře.“ Zvedli jsme se a nanosili jsme věci do auta a pomalu jsme se vraceli domů.  
„Kam půjdeme zítra?“  
„To je překvapení.“  
„Ale rybaření se už konat nebude, že ne?“ Zeptal se smíchem. Jen jsem záporně zavrtěl hlavou. 

 

„Kam máme namířeno dneska?“  
„Vezmu tě na jedno speciální místo. Které pro mě hodně znamená.“  
„Dobře.“

„Takže tvoje oblíbené místo je tenhle park?“ Seděli jsme na lavičce pod obrovským stromem. Všude běhaly děti, byl slyšet smích a šťastné povídání ostatních lidí.  
„Tohle místo je pro mě speciální.“  
„Proč?“  
„Když jsme měli den volna, tak jsme spolu chtěli strávit nějaký čas, jenže jsme byli moc unavení, tak jsme šli jenom do tohohle parku. Sedli jsme si tady.“  
„A?“  
„A seděli jsme a užívali jsme si přítomnost jeden druhého. Nemuseli jsme nic říkat, stačila mi tvoje přítomnost. To bylo víc než dost. A pak si se ke mně otočil a z ničeho nic si mi řekl, že mě miluješ. To bylo poprvé, co si mi to řekl.“ Na Sehunovi bylo vidět, že je mu tohle téma nepříjemné. Nechtěl jsem, aby se tak cítil, jenom jsem chtěl, aby věděl, kde mi poprvé ty důležitá slova řekl.  
„Měli bychom jít. Ještě tě chci někam vzít.“ Když mi ty slova před lety v tomhle parku řekl, byl jsem opravdu šťastný. Bylo to zrovna v době, kdy jsem se zabýval, kam náš vztah povede. Jestli to pro něho znamená tolik co pro mně. Byl první, kdo ty slova řekl. Já jsem se bál, že když mu je řeknu, tak moje city neopětuje, proto jsem nic neříkal, ale když mi je řekl, tak jsem byl přesvědčený, že je upřímný a cítí to, tak jako já.

 

„Čím je tohle místo výjimečné?“ Vzal jsem ho k řece Han.   
„Tady jsme se poprvé pohádali.“  
„Tady a kvůli čemu?“  
„Byla to moje vina.“  
„Myslel jsem si to.“  
„Vzal jsem tě sem. Chtěli jsme sledovat ohňostroj. A já jsem se jenom podíval na jednoho kluka, co šel kolem a ty si to neviděl moc rád.“  
„Samozřejmě. Když si byl se mnou, proč koukat po jiných, když máš mě?“  
„To jsi mi řekl.“  
„Opravdu?“  
„Řekl. A že jestli mi nestačíš ty, tak ať si za ním jdu. Pak si se otočil a odešel. Našel jsem tě v našem pokoji, jak naštvaně koukáš z okna, a slyšel jsem nemístnou poznámku směrovanou na mě.“  
„Zasloužil sis to.“ Jenom jsem přikývl a sledoval jsem hladinu řeky. Kolik vody od té doby, co jsme tu byli spolu tu proteklo? Kolik lidí tady na tom místě za tu dobu bylo.  
„Já vím. Když jsem tě tenkrát viděl odcházet, tak jsem věděl, že tě nechci ztratit, že seš pro mě moc důležitý na to, abych o tebe přišel. Tenkrát jsem opravdu věděl, že tě miluju.“  
„Suho hyung?“  
„To nic. Měli bychom se vrátit. Určitě máš hlad.“  
„Mám.“

 

Vrátili jsme se a já jsem uvařil večeři, ale Sehun se nezavřel v pokoji, ale pomohl mi. Bylo hezké s ním vařit. Mít ho kolem sebe celý den. Tak jako dřív. U večeře jsem se ho zeptal, jestli se mu náhodou něco nevybavuje, nebo na nějakém místě, jestli si na něco nevzpomněl, ale nic. Ale bylo to teprve dva dny. Dalších pár dní jsem ho vzal, kam mě jenom napadlo, na místa která jsme měli oblíbené, na místa, která se nám vážou vzácné vzpomínky. Ukázal jsem mu i naše foto album. Ale nic nepomáhalo, už to zkoušíme nejmíň deset dní a jeho vzpomínky se nevrátili. Ani jedna jediná.

Za těch deset dní jsme se sblížili. Víc jsme spolu mluvili. Sehun se víc smál a vypadal uvolněnější, už ho moje doteky neděsili. Sem tam jsem ho pohladil po vlasech, tváři. Chytl za rameno. Už můj dotyk vydržel. Přál jsem si, aby to trvalo navěky. My dva. Jenom my dva.  
„Ještě na jedno místo si mě nevzal.“ Seděli jsme v obýváku a jenom jsme se dívali na televizi.  
„Na jaké?“  
„To je jedno.“ Zase se soustředil na televizi. Ale já jsem musel přemýšlet. Kam jsem ho nevzal? Na jaké místo?  
„Sehune, co máš na mysli?“  
„Vzal si mě na první rande, na místo, kde jsme se pohádali, kde jsem ti vyznal moje city a na další, ale jedno chybí.“  
„Chybí?“ Kývl na souhlas.  
„Polibek.“ Řekl potichu, ale slyšel jsem ho. Myslí náš první polibek?  
„Myslím. Dá se v tobě číst, jako v otevřené knize.“  
„První polibek?“ Kývl.  
„Kde to bylo?“  
„V dormu.“  
„Aha.“ Pak se zase soustředil na televizi, ale viděl jsem na něm, že chce o tom vědět víc, a nemyslím si, že by se mu to líbilo.  
„Bylo to v našem pokoji. Bylo to v noci. Všichni už zřejmě spali. Kluci se právě vrátili z Číny. Ty..když jsem vešel do pokoje, tak si mě políbil. Bylo to nečekané, ale já jsem tě neodstrčil.“  
„A proč to říkáš s takovou vinou? Proč se u toho tváříš, tak smutně?“  
„Ještě si byl ve vztahu s Luhanem.“ Nemělo cenu mu o tom lhát. Nechtěl jsem mu to říkat, ale je to pravda. Když jsme my dva začali k sobě něco cítit, tak byl ještě ve vztahu s Luhanem. Já jsem se cítil, tak strašně provinile a nechtěl jsem mu ublížit, ale moje city k Sehunovi byli silnější.  
„Tím chceš říct, že jsem ho podváděl?“  
„Chvíli. Než si se s ním rozešel.“  
„Takže my dva jsme ho podváděli.“  
„Já jsem nechtěl. Nikdy jsem mu nechtěl ublížit. Nikdy. Jenže city k tobě byli mnohem silnější. Já vím, že jsme Luhanovi ublížili, ale já jsem si nemohl pomoc. Když si byl na blízku, prostě to nešlo a ty si mi to neulehčoval. Ty tvoje nenechavé ruce a ty pohledy. Bylo to jako peklo. Nemohl jsem si pomoc. Nechtěl jsem, nikomu ublížit, vždyť-“ měkké a vláčené rty mi zabránili v tom, abych dál mluvil. Ty rty bych poznal vždycky. Sehun on mě líbá? Než jsem si tu celou situaci stačil uvědomit, tak se ode mne odtáhl.  
„Moc si mluvil.“  
„Moc jsem mluvil?“  
„Uhm.“  
„Takže si mě prostě políbil?“  
„Uhm.“  
„Vzpomněl sis na něco?“  
„Ne. Tedy myslím, že moje hlava si nic nepamatuje, ale moje srdce si vzpomíná.“ Vzal mojí dlaň a položil mi jí na jeho splašeně bijící srdce.  
„Takže neodejdeš?“  
„Ne. Chci zůstat a dál budovat vztah, který máme. Moje srdce je s tebou vždycky tak hlasité. Vždycky, když jsi nablízku, tak mám pocit, že mi vyskočí z hrudi. Mám pocit, že bije jenom pro tebe. Jenom pro Joonmyuna.“ Usmál se a zase mě políbil. Myslím, že věci zase začnou dávat smysl. I bez jeho vzpomínek, jsme si k sobě zase našli cestu. Našli jsme z toho východisko.


End file.
